lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Fuli Finds Her Place
Fuli Finds Her Place is a book inspired by The Lion Guard. It was released on 28th June 2016.Amazon It is based on the episode ''Fuli's New Family''. Author's Description At the end of the day, everyone in the Lion Guard is ready for family dinner-everyone except Fuli, who hunts all alone. Her friends are worried about her. Wouldn't she rather eat with the egrets, hippos, or lions? The Lion Guard is on a mission to find a new family for Fuli! Summary With a mudslide causing a possible threat to a herd of buffaloes, the Lion Guard tries to move the animals to dry ground. Fuli races ahead of them and succeeds. When one buffalo gets stuck in the mud, Bunga frees him but the force of the push sends him flying into a bush, where Ushari bites him. The Lion Guard quickly takes him to Rafiki's tree, but Rafiki tells them that honey badgers are immune to snake venom, causing Bunga to believe that he is immune to everything. Since all but Fuli have other plans, Timon and Pumbaa invite Fuli back to Hakuna Matata Falls for dinner, with Timon claiming that friends don't let other friends eat alone. When they arrive, Bunga places himself inside the mouth of a crocodile, certain that he can't be hurt. Fuli saves him before leaving. The other members of the Lion Guard start to question if they're really good friends to Fuli. They decide that Fuli should never be alone, and split up to look for her. Ono finds her first, and invites her to hunt with his family. But Fuli does not enjoy it. Next, Beshte invites her back to his pod. But in his excitement, he knocks her into the water. Finally, Kion invites her to hunt with his family, which excites her. Kion, Fuli, Nala, and Kiara track a herd of Gazelles for a long time, but when Fuli leaps, Nala calls her back, since they were just practicing. Still hungry, Fuli wishes to be alone. Meanwhile, Bunga bounces a porcupine on his head, still believing to be immune to everything. The porcupine suggests that he played in a volcano and Bunga decides to do just that, even though the porcupine was joking. When he arrives at the Outlands Volcano, Bunga is unaware that Janja, Cheezi, and Chungu are watching him nearby. When Bunga cries out that he's immune again, Fuli hears him in the Outlands, as do the rest of the Lion Guard. Fuli arrives just in time to save him from being eaten. The pair land on a ledge in the lava, which can't support their weight. When the lava hits him, Bunga realizes that he's not immune, just as the rest of the Lion Guard arrive. Kion orders Beshte to knock down a tree, so the pair can walk over to safety. Back in the Pride Lands, Fuli confesses that she doesn't know what she would have done without them. While Beshte and Bunga embrace her for a hug, Kion states that they always come through for each other. Differences from the Episode *The Lion Guard try to save from wildebeests instead of some buffaloes (although the text still reads buffaloes). *Ushari asks why Bunga landed on his head, instead of him telling Beshte the reason why he bit Bunga in the first place. *Only Kion, Kiara and Nala join in on the hunt. *Only Janja, Cheezi and Chungu are present from Janja's clan. *When the Lion Guard hears Bunga in the Outlands, they are separate instead of together. *The hyenas don't pursue Fuli and Bunga on the lava ledge. *The final group hug excludes Ono completely, and Kion does not appear to join in at any time. Trivia *An early name for this book was Finding A New Family. *The original release date was 3rd May 2016. *On the first and second pages of the book, it is said that a herd of buffalo are in danger due to a mudslide, but the illustration depicts wildebeests. *Ono's flock all use images of Ono. *The US release also includes stickers. Early & International covers Fuli-finds-her-place.png|Near-final cover Fulisnewfamilyfr.png|French cover (Fuli trouve sa place) Une-famille-pour-fuli.png|Alt. French cover (Une famille pour Fuli) Afuliencontraoseulugar.png|Portuguese cover (A Fuli encontra o seu lugar) Fuli-findet-ihren-platz.png|German cover (Fuli findet ihren Platz) Los-amigos-se-apoyan.png|Spanish cover (Los amigos se apoyan) Pages Fuli-finds-her-place-pg.png|Page 1-2 Fuli-finds-her-place-page.png|Page 3-4 Fuli-finds-her-place-pge.png|Page cover-fuli.jpg 91SHAS4toVL.jpg References Category:Books Category:Merchandise Category:Media Category:Real Life